L'Espoir Bleu
by Lyu
Summary: Les colonies sont surpeuples,5 pilotes sont enjoyes sur une planete pour voir si on peu la coloniser mais OZ y est déjà mais pour les experiences qui font sur les habitants de cette planete et pour son emplacement strategique pour une guerre sans preced


L'espoir bleu

Auteur : Lyu Lumic Shinigami Akuma, en plus court LyuShin, Lyu pour les intimes

Genre : ? Aucune idée pour le moment ! :-p !

Disclamer : Les G-Boys ne sont pas a moi ce qui est bien dommage, mais qui vaut mieux pour eux Quand on connaît les 3 folles qui sont mes meilleures amies

(Non Cynth pose ce sabre sinon je ne pourrais jamais écrire la suite ... comment ça justement !!!! )

Autre : Attention, si au cours de la lecture l auteur autrement dit moi, vous horrifie, terrifie ou Si tout simplement vous devenez cingle ; c est normale ! C est ma première fic, vous êtes prévenu ! --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Message pour les fans de gundam wing vous pouvez poser vos haches et autres très charmants Objets que je ne préfère pas identifier, NON je ne les ai pas enferme dans un enieme collège (Quoi que j aimerai bien dans le mien) mais ... euh .... comment dire .... oh et puis flûte vous verrez bien ! (Se bars en courant vitesse mach 3) --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapitre 1 : Course poursuite et présentation

Dans une jungle calme .... Aaaaahh ! ! !

Enfin pas si calme que ça.

Mais qu'est ce qui leur a prit de m'envoyer ici ! ! Mais surtout qu'est ce qui m a prit d'accepter Cette mission ! ! Hein ? ! Planète similaire avec la Terre ! Mon oeil ! P't être en 2004 avant A. C ! Tant qu'on y est ! Et maintenant je me retrouve avec une bestiole qui me prend pour son casse-croute ! !

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP ....

Hein ? J'me fais courser comme un noggie et on m'appel ! Merci la technologie ! Mais je préférais que ce soit mon blaster qui soit opérationnel !

Je regarde vite fait le cadran de ma COMM et j'y vois Heero.

02, tu es en retard sur ton rapport. Que ce passe t-il ?

Demande ça à J Huy, sa planète similaire, bah elle n'est pas similaire ! Mais alors pas du TOUT ! !

Je me souviens encore quand je me suis proposé pour cette mission, mais qu'est ce qui m a prit bon sang !

FLASH - BACK

Colonie L - 2. C'était à la fin de la conférence du scientifique J sur la surpopulation de la Terre et des Colonies Spatiales qu'on ne pouvait reproduire à cause d'un risque pour la santé de l'Homme autant de la Terre que des Colonies. Il parlait d une planète d'ou le nom actuel est : Blue - 2003 à cause de l'état de son atmosphère ressemblant à celle de la Terre en 2003 avant AC . Son programme consistait a envoyer 5 pilotes pour y vérifier s'il n'y avait aucune présence hostile ou évolue pouvant être nuisible a l Homme. Etant pilote sans contrant pour le moment je me suis présenté ; d'ailleurs j'étais le seul, enfin le seul de L - 2.

- Tout le monde était parti, l'amphithéâtre était dans la pénombre il ne restait que deux zones de lumière, une au-dessus du scientifique l'autre éclairant la sortie. Il ne restait que lui occupe à ranger ses disques et autres dossiers dans sa mallette.

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui se proposent, lançais-je tout en restant dans la zone d'ombre au bord de des premières marches. Il redressa de manière plutôt vive pour un homme dont les cheveux avaient blanchis avec l'âge, même les plus ages se méfiaient une fois l'obscurité se montrant sur L - 2. La colonie où on apprenait à se méfier En même tant qu'a marcher.

- Que voulez- vous ? ... jeune homme, finit-il par rajouter

- Je me présente : Duo Maxwell, pilote mécano ; et je n'ai pas de contrat pour le moment dis-je tout en m'avançant de manière a ce qui puisse voir mon visage.

- Tu es bien trop jeune, me réplique-t il dès qu'il l eu vu il me quittant des yeux pour retourner a ses dossiers. Etrange, d'habitude on ne quitte jamais des yeux un inconnu qui vous surprend dans l'obscurité a moins d'être suicidaire. Non, même avec d'aussi bon réflexes pour son age ce vieil homme ne devait pas être de L - 2, mais alors que faisait il ici ? Me dis- je en m'avançant vers lui .Aucun Terrien n'était venu sur une colonies a part L - 4 depuis perpettes.

- Justement, dis- je sans montrer ma perplexité. Ah, je l'ai vu son sourcil qui est monté. Brrr. Des hauteurs de l'amphithéâtre je mettais bien aperçu que ses lunettes étaient étranges et que son bras gauche était robotique mais maintenant je pouvais constater qu'il était à demi cyborg. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qui lui était arrivé mais ses étranges lunettes n étaient autres que ses yeux, des yeux cybernétiques. A sa façon de marcher et au drôle de bruit métallique que produisaient ses pas j en déduisit facilement Une jambe entièrement artificielle. Sa main, si on peut appeler "ça" une main n'a rien a voir avec une main humanoïde "normalement " bâti, elle ressemble plus une pince à trois doigts avec des bouts plats a l extremitee de chaque "doigt" certainement pour obtenir une "stabilit" pour tenir des objets.

- D'ou es tu ? Me demande t il Comme si les colons des autres colonies venaient passer leurs vacances ici, mais bon ne devenons pas sarcastique.

- De L - 2. Là il est intéressé, et rangeant son dernier dossier me dit de le suivre. Apres une petite heure de marche, ruelles après ruelles, nous arrivons devant un hangar d'ou le contenu changera a jamais mon existence : le Deathscythe , un mechat non un " gundam" de 16 mètres de haut et d a peu près 5 tonnes , conçu pour empêcher les plus puissantes communautés terriennes de bâtir une base militaire sur Blue - 2003 afin de la coloniser a leur profit . Le véritable de test allait commencer, j allais devoir me débrouiller avec le gundam de manière a le faire faire quelque manoeuvres de bases. Ce que je réussis haut la main a un tel point que scientifique ne fut à deux doigts de me faire passer un interrogatoire sous sérum histoire de vérifier que je n'étais pas un espion. Ce vieil homme doit être fou les premiers tests étaient plus difficile mais bon a chacun sa logique ; et je verrais seulement une fois sur Blue - 2003 comment je maîtrise le Deathscythe. Une heure après le Vrai Test je signe mon contrat si on peut dire. En d'autre terme j'embarque.

Douze jours plus tard ; j'arrive à la clairière qui été désigné comme point de rencontre avec les 4 autres pilotes. A peine y suis-je arrivé que je me retrouve avec quelqu'un en face de moi. Allez une petite identification rapide : Cheveux courts en bataille couleur brune ; Taille 1metre 64 ; Yeux colbats et le visage aux traits asiatique ne reflétant aucun sentiment. Oui pas de doute, si je me fis au rapport que m'a donné le vieux fou avant mon départ je suis bien en face de mon co-équipier, Heero Yuy.

Et c'est avec un très chaleureux : - Les autres pilotes sont là, qu'il m accueillit. C'est fou ce qui est enthousiasme, j'ai comme l'impression que cette mission va être longue , très longue . Regardant légèrement derrière lui je pu distinguer au centre de la clairière trois adolescents. - Eh bin allons faire connaissance ! , lançais- je joyeusement. Tout en m'avançant je commence a les détailles.

Le premier : Blond les cheveux courts, taille ... a vue de nez 1metre 60 Les yeux bleu-vert Mon age ... il m'a tout l'air sympa. Typé européen

Le deuxième : grand … presque une tête de plus que moi avec son ... a 1 mètre 85 Les cheveux bruns avec une longue qui cache la moitié de son visage ; Les yeux de ce que je peux voir, vert foncés Typé : européen.

Le troisième : Les cheveux noir en une petite queue de cheval très serrées sans qu'un cheveux n'aille de travers ; Les yeux onyx Typé Asiatique sûrement chinois, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il m'a tout l'ait d'être un solitaire. Peut être un sixième sens, qui sait.

Pendant ma petite séance de detaillation j'ai pu remarque qu'eux aussi m'ont détaillé. Avec mes yeux améthystes autrement dit bleu sombre virant au mauve pourpre et à ma longue tresse battant le rythme dans mon dos je ne pouvais que me faire détailler. Je mourrais d'envie de leur répliquais que c'était impoli de dévisager les gens, histoire de mettre de l ambiance mais je me retient.

Une fois arrivé au centre de la clairière les présentations se firent nom prénoms rien d'autre, on se croirait à une réunion d'aristocrates de la Terre tous avec leur cher balais bien aux frais. J'appris ainsi que le petit blond s'appeler Quatre Winner, le chinois Chang Wufei et l'œil de lynx Trowa Barton. Bon les présentations faites si on commençaient le programme proposa Quatre. 4 " Hn " se firent entendre prenant cela pour une réponse positive il ouvrit la marche et s'enfonça dans la flore local qui avait tout l'air d'une jungle. Au bout de cinq minutes il s'arrêta au pied d'un immense arbre et s'essaya sur l'une des énormes racines qui sortaient de terre. En me rapprochant de lui je vis que les racines formaient un cercle d'a peu près trois mètres de large, où au centre se trouvait une roche a la hauteur d'une table, quatre baluchons que le mien rejoignit et une caisse. Les racines avec leurs creux, courbes et autre entre-mélage formaient des sièges.

Bon alors on a quoi au programme ? Dis-je en m'installant.


End file.
